Curious Tale of the Adventurer and the Assassin
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Neither of them expected to meet the other, but they did. He represented what she used to want;she represented what he wanted right now. With the world looming over them, can they ever really accept each other? And what about the secrets? eventual Jim/OC


**Yaaaaaay! My first official Treasure Planet story. Huzzah! I'm so excited.**

**This was originally a story my brother and I tried to write together. It didn't actually start out until AFTER the movie... but then I came up with this idea. And why not? It'll show my OC's earlier personality a lot better, plus help establish character. Plus, Jimmy won't be just randomly meeting her out of the blue... he'll have some history to draw on. Like... who she hangs out with... her favorite color... what caliber gun she uses. XD**

**Well, anyway, I hope ye all enjoy the first chapter! It's a bit long for a first chappie for me, but better the first chapter than some random chapter. It gives some exposition! *rainbow spelling "EXPOSITION" lights up the sky* Uh, heh... yeah.**

**Anyway! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A dish splashed into the soapy water, and a petite, pale hand reached in with a cloth to scrub at it. "I think I'm almost done with the dishes and all. How's lunch coming along?"

"Not bad." The responding voice was gruff, but with an undertone that showed his care for the girl. "Should be done soon, an' ye can bet I'll be shovin' the first of it down yer gullet, Edgy."

She scoffed, rubbing at the plate and tossing her blonde ponytail. "First, I've asked you not to call me that... and second, I _ate_ this morning." She sighed a little, sliding the plate onto the stack of clean ones. "You have any idea where this expedition's going?"

"T'aint my business, nor yers," he mumbled, but then glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow. "But I'm bettin' it's somethin' ta do with that blasted map. I tell ye, when I get my hands on Billy..."

"I know, Silver. You'll hold him down while I tear him limb from limb with the shiny new knife that my psycho buddy bought me at our last in-between."

He chuckled, and his cybernetic eye flashed a red glow over her face. "What was that ye called me, lass?"

She snickered, dipping another spoon into the wash. "Sorry. I mean _Daddy_. Is that better?"

"Ye know I don't give a swill what ye call me, lass. Just thought ye kept callin' me _that_, now ye're callin' me _Silver?_ Make up yer mind, honey."

"What can I say? We've been in public everytime I call you 'Daddy'." She tossed the spoon into the designated "clean" tub. "Have to keep up appearances, after all."

"Aye, suppose you're right there, lass. What d'ye fancy the rest o' the crew's gonna be like, eh?"

"Hopefully not inexperienced and annoying. I'd blow my top." She took a moment to smooth down her hair with her damp, soapy hands, then returned to scrubbing. "Maybe there'll be some cute cabin boys this time. Haven't had a date in forever, you know."

"Edgy, should ye really be concernin' yerself with that bilge? Ye're not gonna leave ole Silver fer some... some _boy_, are ye?"

"Oh, I don't know... I'd never really leave. If I ever got settled, I mean." She dipped her rag into the suds again. "We'd visit on, you know, like... holidays and... in the summer. Bring the grandkids to see you." She shrugged.

"_Grandkids?_" The cyborg slapped a hand against his forehead. "Belay that sorta talkin', Edge!" He kept his hand there, but began to rub it, sighing rather deeply. "Ye're makin' me feel old, lass. Why d'ye do this ta yer dear ole dad, hmm?"

Edge chuckled. "Oh, really. Do you think any boy would put with me long enough to get married if he wasn't as... er... you know, _outgoing_ as I am?"

"Well, you got a point there, I admit. Besides, before ye even _think_ 'bout tyin' down a strappin' lad, we gotta find the Loot of a Thousand Worlds. Y'know that, right? Us and the rest o' the gang."

"Of course. New ship, new adventure."

"Aye! T'is right, lass." He began to whistle, and usually she would tell him to knock it off, but she was in a good mood today. And glad he was for that, she always ruined his fun; then, it went the other way as well, for he always had her under his watch. Whether it was truly _his_ eyes or their men's, sometimes she wasn't sure - and she didn't need to know.

* * *

Jim was less than enthused to go below the decks of the ship with Delbert, following the first mate, but he did so begrudgingly. After all, he didn't have too much say with either of them as of yet. Besides, he should be grateful and keep his mouth shut since Delbert was the one who'd gotten his mother to agree to this in the first place.

A faint whistling came up to their ears, and it was a man doing the whistling. However, there was also a light humming to go along with it, and that was obviously a woman.

"Mr. Silver?" Arrow's voice boomed over both of them - not that they'd been talking in the first place. "Miss Edge?"

The first mate led them down the steps into what seemed to be the galley. A large bear of a man sat with his back to them over a pot, while a young lady with blonde hair was at a tub, washing dishes - her back was also facing them. That changed the moment they stepped down onto the same level, though, as she quickly turned around. A smile beamed on her face and she leapt up, running over and wrapping her arms around the first mate. "Mr. Arrow!" she giggled. "I haven't seen hide nor tail of you all morning!"

His response was to chuckle and return the hug, albeit with one less arm than she had. "A pleasure to see you again as well, Miss Edge. I've been busy, is why you haven't seen me."

"And as such you should be!" She let go and wiped her hands on her apron, grinning. "Everything's shipshape up there, is it?"

"I would not be down here if the slightest thing was amiss."

"Wonderful! How's the captain?"

"Busy as usual, but she prefers it that way."

The man turned around and smiled at the lot of them. In fact, he wasn't _all_ man, actually; some of him was machine. Jim was taken aback by the cook being a cyborg, but everyone else in the room seemed fine with it. "Why, Mr. Arrow!" he laughed, stepping forward. "Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley - had I known, I'da tucked in me shirt, heh-heh-heh!"

"_A cyborg,_" Jim mumbled, still marveling over it, but no one else seemed to have heard him.

"And I'd have taken off my apron," the girl, whose name was obviously Edge, continued. She waved at their guests, as she backed up toward the dish bin once more.

"May I introduce," Arrow announced, "Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage."

The cyborg - Silver - snickered after giving Delbert the once-over by scanning him with the red laser from his cybernetic eye. "Love the outfit, Doc."

At the doctor's expression, Edge smothered a giggle behind her hand, only one eye open. "Heh-heh, m-me too!"

"W-Well, thank you." Delbert bit his lip and gestured to Silver. "Um, love the eye." Then to Edge. "And the, uh... tattoo there."

At this, Jim's eyes wandered over Edge's boy, coming to rest on her bare shoulder, and in fact there was a tattoo there. It was in red ink, and looked like a kind of cross mark, but he couldn't see it fully. "Hey, that _is_ nice. You just get that done?"

"A few years ago, actually," she replied, pushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and allowing him to see her sparkling spider web earrings. "You got any tattoos?"

"Nah, I want one but my mom says I have to wait till I'm eighteen and she's no longer responsible for the stuff I do to my body."

She nodded knowingly, and didn't say anything else.

Obviously growing anxious from Silver and Edge continuing to stare at them, Delbert quickly took Jim by the arm and pulled him forward. "So, uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Is it short for James?" Edge asked, flipping her gold ponytail. "Because I _really_ like that name."

"Uh..." Jim rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... but please don't call me that. When your full name sounds like something out of a Jane Austen book, you tend to use a shorter version if one exists." The topic of names led him to question _her_ name and how in the world she'd gotten it, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Jimbo!" Taking full advantage of that fact, Silver decided to use his own version, holding out his hand for a shake. However, it quickly backfired, as an entire drawer's worth of knives popped out and Jim jumped backward. "Uh..."

Jim heard Edge laughing, and glared up at her. She held a hand over her mouth, reaching over and putting her hand on Silver's shoulder. "D-Daddy! Didn't you lock that damn arm?"

"I-I was cookin', lass!" he chuckled, as the knives clicked back inside and he put his arm around her waist. "I didn't need two hands, I needed one hand ta stir the pot an' somethin' else ta cut the vegetables!"

When he let go, Edge seemed to notice Jim scowling at her, and for some reason this only made her laugh harder. "I-I'm sorry, Jim! If you knew him as well as I did, you'd be laughing too!"

Jim rolled his eyes, furrowing his brow together.

Silver chuckled, and pretended to cut off his hand. It didn't impress Jim, and Edge, who had obviously seen it many times before, just shook her head, but she was smiling. "Aw now, don't be too put off by this hunk o' hardware."

He began to strut back over to his pot, and Edge got closer to Jim. "Don't worry, Jimmy, he won't hurt you." She elbowed him in the ribs. "He's just a little forgetful - can never remember to lock the arm in place as an actual arm, and a tiny movement makes the weirdest things slip out."

"So he's your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Jim stuck his hands in his pockets. "Lucky you?"

"I guess. Your dad on the ship?"

"Yeah. The ship he left on eight years ago."

Edge's smile faltered into a frown for half a second, then she put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I asked. That's gotta be hard."

"Hit my mom pretty hard too. But I live with it."

"Yeah... that's pretty much all you can do, take it one day at a time."

Meanwhile, Silver had decided to speak up just as it looked like Jim was about to say something else. "These gears have been tough gettin' used to... but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He leaned over and used the ladle he'd shifted his hand into to taste the food. "Mmm! Here now," he called, spooning out two bowls of the stuff, "have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." He handed the two bowls to Delbert and Jim, and held up an empty one to Edge while raising an eyebrow, to which she shook her head, holding up a hand.

Delbert took a deep, appreciative sniff of his bowl. "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Ole family recipe," Silver beamed.

All of a sudden, an eyeball floated up in Delbert's bowl, causing him to shriek.

Silver laughed, rubbing Edge's head. "In fact, that was part o' the ole family! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Ooh! Dibs!" Edge grabbed a spoon from her clean pile and flung the eyeball into her mouth, earning a shocked look from Delbert and a raised eyebrow from Jim. "Mmm. Hardly ever get those anymore."

"Ha-ha, oh, I'm just kiddin', Doc," Silver chortled.

Clearly still recovering, Delbert attempted to get his wits about him. "Uh, yeah, well..."

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder," Silver continued. He looked over at Jim, who so far hadn't touched his food. "Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig."

Noticing that Jim was apprehensive about tasting it, especially after that eyeball fiasco, Edge sauntered over and dipped her spoon into it. "Come on, Jimmy. You _don't_ wanna miss Daddy's cooking. Best thing in the world," she boasted before sliding the spoonful of stew into her mouth. She took another spoonful, and held it out to Jim, nearly poking his lip with it. "C'mon. Mmm, yummy."

Jim picked up his own spoon, but apparently thought better of it as he opened his mouth to accept the spoon Edge had just eaten from. Before he could get his lips around it, however, his spoon flew from his hand, transforming into a little floating pink blob with eyes. It giggled at Jim before starting to slurp up the stew.

Edge dropped her spoon into the bowl, just as Jim had been about to lean over and get it in his mouth, and she stepped back, laughing. "Morph!" she cried.

Silver let out a hearty laugh as well. "You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief! So that's where you was hidin'!"

Morph chattered nonsensically before turning into a straw and beginning to suck up the stew.

"I was wondering why I had an extra spoon," Edge snorted. "I thought I just miscounted, but it was _you_, Morphy!" she added, scratching the side of the Morph-straw.

Morph changed back into the blob, then chirped at her and belched. He then began to fly around and nuzzled against Edge's cheek, then Jim's.

"Wha-? Ha!" Jim chuckled, waving at the pink jelly. "What is that thing?"

Morph changed into a mini Jim and mimicked, "What is that thing?"

Silver laughed. "He's a morph. Me 'n' Edgy rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus-1."

The pink nuisance flew over to nudge Edge's cheek again, at which she giggled, and then over to Silver, letting the cook pet him affectionately with one finger. "Aww... he took a shine to us. We all been together ever since. Right?" Morph cuddled against Silver's cheek in response. "Yeah, nice boy."

"We're like one big crazy family," Edge offered, leaning against Silver and joining him in stroking Morph. "It gets lonely out here, but we always have each other."

A smile flickered across Jim's face, but it was gone just about as quickly as it had come. He wished he could have something like what Edge seemed to have with her father. But no, _his_ father didn't care about his wife or his son. On that subject, it brought the question to Jim's mind of where Silver's wife was. Neither he nor Edge had mentioned anything about her - just Morph.

"We're about to get underway," Arrow called. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

Delbert jumped gleefully. "Would I!" he cried. "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?"

Jim and Silver gave him weird looks, but Edge raised her hand. "Actually, Doctor, no disrespect... but isn't it impossible for any mechanism in a particle that small to exceed the speed of light? I thought I read that in a book once."

Delbert's face fell for a second, then he promptly turned and stood behind Arrow. "... I'll follow you."

Jim snickered. "Edge, if you're such a nerd, why are-"

"And Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver, Miss Edge," Arrow continued.

Edge crossed her arms. "_What?_"

Silver, who had turned around to taste something, abruptly spit it out and started gagging before spinning back round to face the first mate. "B-Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but Edge 'n' me-"

"Captain's orders!" Arrow interrupted. "Both of you see to it that the new cabin boy's kept busy."

"Aw, but, no, but-!" Silver sputtered.

"It's, this is, you-!" Edge stammered.

"No, you can't-!" Jim complained.

All their protests went unheeded, as Arrow and Delbert were already back on deck. Neither of them seemed to care, and in fact Delbert was probably glad that Edge had received her karma for correcting him.

"So..." Silver muttered. "Captain's put ye with us, eh?"

It was Edge's turn to scowl at Jim, as she kept her arms crossed. "No way. I may like you, Jim, but it's too cramped if there's another person down here."

Jim crossed his arms right back at her. "Whatever. You think I was talking to you 'cause I _like_ you?"

Edge's face went red, and she was probably about to come at him before Morph flew in front of her face and transformed into a mini her. "No way, no way, no way!" he mocked, swinging his hips from side to side in an attempt to imitate the way she'd moved. She scoffed and whirled around, her hair flipping as she returned to scrubbing dishes, albeit more furiously.

Silver shrugged. "Well, who be a humble cyborg an' his family to argue wit' a captain?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He wandered over toward Edge, where his approach on a barrel of purps didn't go unnoticed. Her eyes were trained on him even as she was washing. She didn't comment, however, as he reached into the barrel and pulled out one of the fruits. "You know... these purps... they're kind of like the ones back home... on Montressor." He stressed the name of his planet, glancing over at Silver, who had gone back to work. Jim, undeterred by the lack of acknowledgment, simply leaned against the wall and bit into the tart purp. "You guys ever been there?"

"I don't think so," Edge replied shortly, though all traces of enmity had vanished from her voice and demeanor. Being short was probably just her way of trying to get things done and minimize distractions.

"I can't say as we have, Jimbo," Silver added.

Jim nodded, turning over the violet fruit in his hands as he chewed. "Come to think of it, just before I left..." He wiped the staining juices away from his lips. "I met this old guy who was, um... he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

Immediately Edge stopped working, and her eyes widened. Her hands tightened around her rag and the dish she was holding, and she didn't even look at him; just stared down into the dishwater.

Silver, on the other hand, decided to say something instead of just freezing up. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Jim tossed the purp from one hand to the other, then twirled it around as he pretended to think. "What was that old salamander's name...? Oh, yeah - Bones. Billy Bones?"

"Bones? _Bones!_"

Immediately after Silver's outburst, there was a crash. They both looked over to Edge, who had stood up. There was a former plate on the floor, shattered in a million pieces, and her hand was shaking something fierce. The look on her face screamed terror, and her lips were tight, as if she were about to flip shit on somebody.

Jim reached his hand out to her, with the intention of putting it on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

She jerked out of his hand's path, however, and sharply turned to another door, which looked like that of a closet. "I'll clean that up. Sorry, Dad."

"T'is alright, lass. Be more careful, don't want ye to cut yerself or Jimbo."

"Excuse me." With that, she disappeared into the rather ample closet.

Jim blinked a few times. "I take it you know the guy?"

Silver chuckled. "Mm-mmm. The name t'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew o' cyborgs roamin' this port."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? I'd hate to see Edge's reaction when somebody _does_ start ringing a bell."

Silver snorted. "Ohh, Jimbo! Don't tell her I told ya, but her last beau was a fella named Billy. He was a spacer - broke 'er heart, he did. Chose space over her! Just went on a voyage an' never told 'er - she found out when 'is name was in t'e paper... wit' his new floozy! Can ya believe? Poor lass had a dartboard with 'is face on it in 'er room fer months. She does that whene'er the name Billy come up. Don't mention it again, lad, she'll throw a right fit."

Jim nodded. "I can imagine... who _does_ that kind of thing, anyway?" _Besides my dad?_ was the bitter, unspoken addition that followed up that query.

"Billy Whatever-'is-Last-Name-Was, 'parently."

Just as Edge came out of the closet and was starting to clean up the plate, there was a low, loud whistle from up on the deck. She didn't blink an eye, but Jim's head quickly snapped around so he could stare up the steps.

"Prepare to cast off!" came Arrow's sharp, reaching voice from up above.

"Eh, off with you, lad, and watch the launch," Silver shouted from the other side of the room. "There'll be plenty o' work a-waitin' for ya afterwards."

Jim had climbed one stair when he thought of Edge, and turned around to see if she was coming. "Just me?"

"Heh... why don't ye join the lad, Edgy?" Silver offered, taking the broom from his daughter and nudging her in the side. "You don't wanna be cooped up down here when she takes off. Go with Jimbo, you love the launches."

She got up from her knees and smiled faintly. "Ohhhh... okay." She raced over and grabbed the youth's arm. "Come on, Jimmy! You don't wanna miss that split second before they turn the artifical gravity on! You feel like you're gonna drift off into space! It's so cool! I've done it like a million times, and it's still my favorite part."

"Okay, let's go!" Jim began dragging her up the steps.

"Edgy!"

They both turned around at the sound of Silver's voice. "Yes, Daddy?"

His cybernetic eye cast a quick red flash several times over her - first at her face, then her tattoo, then just above her chest, and then at her knees. "You two be stayin' outta trouble now, ye hear?" he warned, inclining his head down.

Edge nodded somberly, and Jim thought he must have missed some kind of subtext, because for a second her eyes lost the glimmer they'd had just a second ago, before her father spoke. "Of course, Daddy. I'll keep the new cute cabin boy out of trouble!" She ruffled Jim's hair, grinning again. "Come on, let's see who can make it to the shrouds first!"

"You're on!" Jim let go of her arm and started stomping up the stairs, Edge not far behind him.

* * *

Silver began to hum again as he watched Edge run off up the stairs with their new cabin boy. Oh, she'd have fun indeed... she didn't get much fun, with her being who she was and the things she had to do and all. Considering who her best friend was, anyway, it was a miracle she knew to greet someone with a cheeky smile rather than an annoyed hiss.

Morph chirped and flew over to him, blinking his big eyes rapidly.

"We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Morph?" Silver put down what he'd been working on, a laser shooting over the stairs that the two teens had just disappeared up. "We wouldn't want him strayin' into things he shouldn't."

Morph chattered again, changing first into a tiny Edge, then into a giant pink question mark.

Silver rubbed his chin. "Aye, we'll be keepin' an eye on me lass as well. After all, keepin' in mind everythin' she is... she's still just a kid. The boy could rub off on her. He's somethin' she coulda been, eh?" He shook his head before returning to his work. "Hope they enjoy the launch... 'cause I'm gonna tire 'em both out so much the only bed they'll be thinkin' about be their own."

* * *

**Hahaha! Ohh, I love a good story. I also love writing what I HOPE to be a good story.**

**The launch will come next chapter, obviously. And as soon as I get the movie which is currently on hold for me at the library, I SHALL WATCH IT MANY TIMES AND SQUEE AT JIMBO AND SPIDER PSYCHO.**

**Morph: Spider psycho! Spider psycho!**

**Ahaha, just kidding. He's not psycho... well, not completely anyway.**

**Review, my readers that I am currently attempting to hypnotize with a random pen laser I found in Silver's room... review and you shall receive the greatest of rewards!**

**Scroop: Flint's treasure?**

**Jim: The Loot of a Thousand Worlds?**

**Me: Ehe... uh, no. Another chapter.**

**Scroop and Jim: THANKS FOR GETTING OUR HOPES UP!**

**... *as I'm running away from the weird alliance* Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
